I'd rather spend my life with you
by deatheaterxxxlove
Summary: For Aella life isn't that simple, her father is abusive and her mother was murdered and a step mother that would rather her dead, but what happens when a white rabbit leads her to a rabbit hole. Read to find out more. Mad Hatter and OC
1. Departure of the Ashworth's

_**AU:**_ When I was writing this chapter, my evil Maths teacher stole my book so I couldn't finish it till after school because he claimed that I needed to finish my work, but I already had, lol. So me and my friends are seeking revenge ;) OK, please like, love and comment weather it's good or bad, I really need help as I am new, ok. Oh and please tell me weather should continue or not, as all my friends think I should, but I what to hear what yous have to say :D Oh and I'm only nearly 14, so sorry if the spelling isn't that good

I slightly edited this chapter, from advice from Ranguvar26

_I do not own anyone or anything beside Mr and Mrs Ashworth and Aella_

_**I'd rather spend my life with you**_

_**Chapter 1-Departure of the Ashworths**_

The Ashworth home was considered by many as a loving home, but for those that knew the truth, is was a cruel place of torture. At night screams could be herd and during daylight there was always a deathly quiet silence settling over the house.

Aella was unfortunately born and raised from a father who murdered her mother and constantly abused his only child. Her mother was kind, sweet, sometimes a little bit crazy and someone who she always looked up to and admired. While her step mother, although in her opinion would never be classified as a mother to her, was a cold hearted person that wanted nothing more then fame, fortune and her step daughter dead.

Aella was a small petite child who wanted nothing more then to love and beloved, like the relationship she had with her mother. Often she was caught staring into space, dreaming about a life were she had a family that loved her and friends to share secrets with like all normal girls have, but as that was only a dream, it would never turn into reality and she would be stuck obeying orders for her father and step mother for the rest of her life.

While reading a book titled 'Promise me forever' a loud bellowing noise came from down stairs saying, "Aella come down here this instant and if your not here within 10 seconds then a harsh scolding will be in order." Quickly scurrying out of the attic where she had livid and into the large family room to see a rather angry looking father stand with his bare coated arms crossed in front of him.

His deathly glare coming from his onyx eyes made it that all she could do was manage to stutter out a few words saying, "y-yes f-father."

He was always pleased when she stuttered, as it meant that she had feared him and would not be as stupid as her mother to try defying him. Giving a slight satisfied smirk he replied harshly, "Your step mother and I will be going on a 2 week holiday," after a slight pause he continued saying, "during this time you are expected to keep the house clean and to not ruin anything, do you understand?", He finished with a deathly scowl plastered to his dark features.

After quickly nodding her father harshly slammed his fist to the side of her head, sending tears to strike her golden-green eyes, but not flood over, "What do we say, Aella", his deep husky voice sending shivers down her spine.

Quietly she mumbled out a, "yes sir", at this point both her teeth and fists were clenched and Aella became very agitated, but she had to try not to let her father see, as he would severely punish her.

Giving her a wide grin, he quickly strode off to gather the bags and wife and left for the car. But just before they entered the car Mrs. Ashworth calmly stated, "Aella, if even one thing is out of place when we get back, your life will surely end within a heartbeat," huffing they hoped in the car and drove off, leaving poor 14 year old Aella Ashworth all by her self.

**xXxXx**

**deatheaterxxxlove**


	2. The White Rabbit

**AU: Sorry if this is shorter and alittle bit late, as I have been working on another story, I have had a few rehearsals and I also couldn't decide how to write this chapter (had afew ideas). Any I wrote this chapter during HPE (throws dedication to my HPE teacher). Thanks for all the support and/or advice :)**

**Chapter 2-The White Rabbit**

As the car was exiting the driveway, towards the city Aella would never see as she had been threatened that if she ever left the property she would be burnt alive. Upon the car vanishing from sight she ran as fast as she could outside, slamming the mahogany door behind her she ran for the lush green meadow that was in front of her. Her oversized black shirt blowing gently against the light breeze, the faded light blue jeans slightly rubbing from the immense speed she was running, causing her long blond hair to blow in the breeze rapidly. Her bare feet becoming slightly wet from the morning dew, as it was only 7 o'clock on Friday.

She often enjoyed running around the place when she was alone, it felt as though she was breaking free from everyone and everything in the world. Half an hour had passed and finally she became out of breath and collapsed on the ground, slumped against a tree. While relaxing in the cool breeze, as if by magic it turned into a light shower. Small water drops bouncing off her face, while some clung to and rolled down her slightly tanned skin.

Aella had always loved the rain as it was the day that Alice (her mum) had told her the stories of Wonderland, a place with talking animals, disappearing cats and mad men. Her favourite character in the story was always Chessire, Malymkin and the March Hare.

For some strange reason, she had always found herself rather scared of the Bandersnatch, the Jabberwock and the Mad Hatter, even though her mum always said that she would love him, she found him to be rather odd and just plain out different, it couldn't be explained, she just found herself scared of him.

While breathing deep breaths Aella saw out of the corner of her eyes a white rabbit wearing a purple waistcoat. The rabbit was sheltered under a small tree looking as though he wanted so badly for the rain to end. _Poor thing, it's probably terrified of the rain._ After slowly standing up and straightening out her clothes, she run to the rabbit and tried to pick it up but it ran towards the forest and looked at her, cocking it's head to the side, as if to say 'come on, hurry up', doing as the rabbit so oddly suggested, she ran after the rabbit in a chase like game.

As the chase lasted 10 minuets, with 3 nearly successful catches Aella grew tired and collapsed to the ground, panting for air. The rabbit hopped over to her and just stared for what seemed to last 5 minuets. Then just as she reached out and was about to grab it, the rabbit took off and once again Aella went running after it.

Upon running into the forest that connected to the property, she lost track of the rabbit when it went behind an old rotting willow tree. Slowly walking around the tree and looking down to ground, there resting, about 1 foot wide, a pitch black rabbit hole. Reaching down and peering into the hole, something, she couldn't say what, but something pushed her down the dark hole that seemed to keep going on and on.

**xXxXx**

**Deatheaterxxxlove**


	3. Down the hole

**AU:** Ok, so I was really tired when I posted chapter 3 before. Today I reread it after I made the mistake of posting it and found it to be utterly horrible. I have changed the whole entire plot now, well most of it and this is hopefuly a better chapter. Please don't hate me for the horrible chapter i posted before as I hadn't slept in days. Well anyway enjoy.

After being pushed head first down the rabbit hole, everything began to lighten up. It was no longer the pitch black that it was when peering down from above, instead it was as if lights were lit up, yet hidden from sight.

The bright orange glow filled the whole entire tunnel, making it visible enough to see no end to this bottomless tunnel. Items of all sorts flying past her head, most of them nearly hitting the intended target. Landing headfirst on a king sized spring bed, then bouncing off only to find herself nearly being hit by a grand piano playing a strange tune that she'd never heard of.

Finally landing at the bottom of the never ending rabbit hole, she found herself to be in a black and white checkered room. Upon realising that she was not on the floor, but in fact on the roof, she almost instantly fell to the ground in a heap and felt as if the room was spinning.

When the room finally ceased spinning, she scampered to her feet and ran to the first large door. After jiggling with the lock a few times, she went to the next door and continued until she had finished each and every door. When finally finishing the first door, she brutally turned around and found a small table sitting in the centre of the room.

When walking over to it, in a very unladylike manner she started to eye the table suspiciously while contemplating on how she hadn't noticed it earlier. The table was small, round and looked like a small, simple piece of glass resting on three black, metal legs. Elegantly sitting on the table was a key, it was small, silver, had a heart shape on the end and looked as if it wouldn't fit any of the doors. Resting on the table, as if trying to blend in-which it had so successfully done before-was a small glass vial, containing a clear liquid that seemed to look like water. On the vial was a small sign that said 'drink me'.

"How peculiar", was her only reply to this. Taking the key into her small hands and grasping onto it as if it was the only thing keeping her alive, she reached out and grabbed the vial reading 'drink me' and pulled the lid off to reveal the foul smelling substance within. The smell was almost strong enough to make her heave and it sent her stomach knotting in every nook and cranny.

Fighting down a frown she managed to scoff down the foul smelling liquid, only to discover that it left a sweet taste, yet it also had that foul bitter aftertaste that followed. The suspicious little vial sent her feeling funny, it felt as if she was being shrunk down, which in fact, she was. Rather quickly she kept shrinking, every second that passed she got smaller and smaller, finally stopping when she was to small for the top to even rest on her shoulders.

Then, still holding the key, she gathered up the top and tried as best as she could to wrap it around her as a dress. Running to the smallest door she could find she tried to jump to the lock, only to find herself unable to reach. While gracefully landing back to the ground, she saw it, a long red curtain, hanging from the roof.

Running to the curtain and sweeping it aside in one smooth movement, it revealed a small door, only slightly bigger then herself. Hesitantly holding out the key and placing it in the lock, she was amazed that it had actually fitted. Slowly turning the key-as it took a lot of effort to turn something while being this height-it unlocked, only to reveal the door opening on it's own.

**xXxXx Deatheaterxxxlove**

As I said before, please don't hate me my loyal followers ***cough, cough* **what followers ***cough, cough***

Fairfarren till next time people**  
**


End file.
